


Exact

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Before sequel movies, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drabble, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Exact. Verb. To call for forcibly or urgently and obtain.A time when Ben opens up to Rey during an argument.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Exact

“You don’t need to exact revenge on everyone who makes you a little angry!” Rey said, harsh.

“A little angry? If I did that already, then you would hate me even more than you do now,” he scoffed bitterly, ignoring his hurt. 

“Hate you?” she drew back. 

“Yeah.” 

“How?” 

Ben rolled his eyes, but drew in on himself. “Well, I always push about your family, I say hurtful things, and I take things out on others, which makes your feelings towards me worse,” he mumbled the last part, his face scrunching up. 

She sniffled.

“Why would I ever hate you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo is exciting to write, especially when using the concept of force bonds. Many things can be adapted, added, or removed for fics! Thinking about the possibilities made me want to write a MUCH longer fic, but I want to get back into writing slowly. Next week, I’ll up the word limit to 200 words, then 300 words the next week, and so on. Maybe I’ll continue this fic. Anyways, sorry about the mini rant! Have a good day! :)


End file.
